


I Can't Believe We're Related

by dreamsofpsilocybin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MOTW case scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofpsilocybin/pseuds/dreamsofpsilocybin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean investigate a MOTW case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe We're Related

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on the prompt 'map'. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://savingchesters.tumblr.com/post/134209489877).

"Dean, this doesn't make any sense," Sam said. 

He was leaning over the little table in their motel room studying the map he had spread out on its surface. 

"All three vics were found soaking wet but _none_ of them were anywhere near water. There's no ponds, lakes, anything in the area where their bodies were found."

Dean sighed from where he was lounging on the bed, his eyes on the small motel TV screen. 

"Typical," he grumbled. "We're sure this is a werewolf case, right?"

"Pretty sure," Sam replied as he sat down at the table and retrieved his laptop from its bag. "Each victim had their chest torn apart and their heart was missing. They each had defensive wounds on their hands and arms that were definitely claw marks."

"Sounds like a werewolf," Dean conceded.

" _But_ each of them were wet when they were found. Their clothes, hair, skin, everything on them was soaked. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, maybe it rained?" Dean asked.

"Dude. We're in California and there's a drought. It hasn't rained here in two weeks."

"Well, I don't know Sammy. Like you said, it doesn't make sense. **_Oh my God._** "

"What?!" Sam looked up quickly from his laptop screen.

Dean was gaping at the TV. 

"Dr. Sexy just found out that he was adopted and his sister is actually his _birth mother_."

"Really? You're watching Dr. Sexy?" Sam rolled his eyes as he turned back to his laptop.

"Dude, shut up. It's the season finale."

Sam threw his hands in the air. "I can't believe we're related."


End file.
